


Coastal Sand

by ElvenSorceress



Series: Not All Treasure [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gap Filler, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Silver is a flirtatious shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stealing the Urca's schedule and incurring Flint's wrath, Silver hopes to convince the captain of his value while satiating his growing interest in the man. </p><p>*This post contains a link to a compilation of the Not All Treasure series :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coastal Sand

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the series a few times, I wondered what could be added to the Silver/Flint dynamic had they engaged in a sexual relationship early on. Consider this Chapter One. :)
> 
> Oh and sidenote, I know there are some episodes that take place back to back within the span of a few days, but I like to stretch the timeline out a little more and make their trips out on the sea last longer than the show usually implies.

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 1: Coastal Sand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350055)


End file.
